The Cold Hard Truth
by The Guardian Of The Sky
Summary: What happens when Briarlight questions about Blossomfall's behavior ? This is what happens in my opinion. R&R My first one-shot.


**Hi, my name is Anova and this is my first one-shot. I suggest any Millie lovers not to read this.** **I would appreciate any criticism. Please no FLAMING.**

The Cold Hard Truth

Briarlight's P.O.V.

I blinked open my eyes and adjusted to the early dawn light. As stealthily as I could I dragged myself to the entrance of the den. I dragged myself to the middle of the clearing. A gentle leafbare breeze ruffled my chest fur. It was cold and piercing straight to the bone yet it signified that leafbare was dawning its arrival upon Thunderclan.

A shrill voice pierced the silence of the early dawn air.

"Briarlight, what are you doing out here? You could get a cold or whitecough or even worse, greencough."

I sighed heavily though Millie didn't take notice. I eyed Ivypool and Blossomfall pleading them to help me as Millie nudged me back towards the medicine cats den. Ivypool gave me a sympathetic expression while Blossomfall looked down at her paws. I turned my back on them as I slowly dragged myself to the den. I plopped myself down in my plush moss nest. Millie rambled on and on while I droned her out by thinking how weird Blossomfall was these days. Sooner or later, she was called on to go on a hunting patrol.

"Goodbye my sweet." She purred and exited the den.

"Finally she's gone. I thought she might talk my ears off." Jayfeather joked knowing I was in a bad mood.

"Do you need any help?" I mumbled.

"You could sort the ragwort and horsetail Whitewing and Seedpaw brought in." Jayfeather answered. I dragged myself over to the pile of leaves and started sorting. -

Blossomfall's P.O.V.

Mille stomped over to Squirrelflight and demanded why she couldn't spend more time with Briarlight. As I heard this, a pang of anger struck into my heart._ Why can't she see that she's driving me into depression?_ I leaned in closer to hear more clearly as Squirrelflight coolly said that she was already spending as much time in the medicine cats den as Briarlight. Millie snarled in anger and stomped of to find the hunting patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Cherryfall, me and herself. We exited out of camp with Brackenfur in the lead, Cherryfall and me side-by-side and Millie in the back.

I headed back into the clearing the hunting patrol was supposed to meet up in. Cherryfall was waiting with a thrush and a mouse. Brackenfur was holding his head high with a crow in his jaws. While I was hunting I had stumbled upon my luck and had caught a rabbit. I set down my rabbit and shrew

I asked "Where's Millie?" at the same time Millie stumbled into the clearing carrying a messy bundle of feathers and fur, which I guess is a squirrel and a sparrow.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Vultures?" Millie angrily snorted. With that she bounded back to camp with Cherryfall and Brackenfur leaping in suit while I trotted after them with my head low to the ground. As we arrived in camp, I set my prey on the fresh-kill pile and was deciding between a sparrow and a finch before I remembered the code. I grabbed a thrush and walked into the nursery.

"Brightheart, have you and your kits eaten?" I asked.

"No thanks, Blossomfall" Brightheart mewed kindly.

As I walked out of the nursery, I saw Lilypaw carrying a rabbit to the elders. As I continued watching, Millie came up and snatched the rabbit away. I suppressed a giggle of amusement at the faces Bumblestripe, Lilypaw and Briarlight made in disbelief.

"Mom why did you do that?"

"It's alright sweetie. The elders can wait a little bit more."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I realize now why Blossomfall acts so strangely nowadays. You're the reason. Maybe it's time you started paying attention to your other kits." Briarlight ended.

Briarlight dragged herself to me on her powerful front forelegs.

"Want to share?" I mumbled.

"Sure" She said with a smile.

I then knew that finally, all of the wounds Millie had left in my heart would start healing. Millie stared after us eyes wide and mouth gaping with a rabbit at her paws.


End file.
